Morgeilen
Morgeilen (aka the Father) is an evil wizard. His identity and clues to his past are sprinkled throughout KQ2+ in library books and other sources of information. He sought Graham's crown and becomes his archnemesis. He appears only in the KQII (AGDI) game, therefore he is not a 'canonical' character, but he seems that his story spans through all the games. Background Morgeillen was once the brother of Legenimor, the first king of Daventry. He coveted his brother's position and power. He was presumed to be killed during the Grand War. He resented that his brother had given up his power to the cosmos, and hoped to regain the power for himself. Over the centuries he took on the identity the Father, and created the Black Cloak Society, to make plans to recover the power, and prepare for his future Acension as a being of immense power and ruler of all. He learned that his brother had passed down a means to regaining the power to Granthithor his loyal knight, the Crown of the First King. However, he couldn't just steal the crown, it had to be given to him or passed onto him. Centuries later he his plan in motion, he prepared to infiltrate into Graham's household. He came to the castle claiming to be Gervain, a man from small insignificant land to the far south. He became Daventry's security and defense minister, and had only held the position for a short while, before becoming Graham's close councilor, commander of the guard, and next line for throne if Graham died. He began to reassigning Daventry's forces, and sending them to make allegiences with nearby nations. In order to distract the king while he prepared his plans, he play on the king's loneliness and convincing him to look for a queen. He suggested that Graham have a royal ball and invite all the eligible maidens of the kingdom. However, Graham was not interested in any of the maidens. A week later Gervain's returned to the castle to discuss latest troop movements and plans for an allegience with Eusperia. He continued to play on Graham's melencholy during the conversation, suggesting that Graham's would only be happy if he found someone someone to be by his side. Soon after, Graham discovered in the Magic Mirror that one of the Father's minions, Hagatha, had kidnapped a maiden Realm of Kolyma, Valanice, and locked her in a quartz tower. Graham's decided that he would travel to Kolyma to save her. Gervain prepared a ship for Graham but made sure that he traveled there without any guards or support. Doning his black cloak as The Father, he contacted Hagatha and ordered her to eliminate Graham by any means possible, so that he could receive the crown (and be ready for his acension in thirty years time). Graham was able to avoid Hagatha and soon The Father contacted Hagatha again to find out what was taking her so long. She updated The Father, letting him know that Graham was about to fall into the hands of one of their colleagues, one Count Cauldaur, who would soon tie up the loose end. However, when Caldaur betrayed them, and failed to kill Graham, The Father, then ordered Hagatha to take out Graham herself. She confronted Graham in the quartz tower, but was defeated, having identified Gervain as the mastermind behind Valanice kidnapping and the attempts on Graham's life. Graham vowed that Gervain would see justice. Soon after their wedding, Cauldaur, returned Graham and Valanice to Daventry through his magic. At the queen's coronation ceremony, Gervain welcomed them back and congratulated the king on the marriage. However, since Graham knew of his treachery he slugged him in the face. Graham commanded his guards to arrest the minister. Gervain drew his sword and threatened everyone saying that no one knew who they were dealing with. Graham told his guards to stand down and accepted Gervain's challenge himself. They fought long and hard throughout the throne room, but finally Graham got the upper hand, knocking Gervain's sword to the ground. However, Gervain was not be defeated so easily. He showed his true identity, his clothes turned into black robes, and his eyes and face began to glow. He then put three curses on Daventry before disappearing, the first was that his family would be endangered, the second that Graham's heart would give out, and the third that Graham's heirs would never reign over the kingdom. The first of the three curses began with the kidnapping of Alexander by Manannan and the three-headed dragon and other maladies unleashed on Daventry soon after. Seventeen years later, The Father reappeared before King Graham. He hoped that the loss of his son, the iminent sacrifice of the king's daughter, and the destruction of his realm would convince Graham to give up the crown to him freely. He promised to restore the blighted nation and Graham's family minus his title. However, he underestimated Graham's resolve, as King Graham mistrusted the wizard. Graham attempted to swing his fist at The Father, but the wizard was prepared, and would not make the same mistake he made decades before. Graham's fist passed harmlessly through his non-corporeal image. Graham knew he couldn't defeat The Father, but decided he wouldn't turn over the crown as that would betray everything it stood for. Having failed again, The Father prophecied that some day, that they would meet again, Graham would put aside his obligations and would seek him out. Soon after, Alexander made it across the mountains into Daventry and saved his sister and the kingdom from the three-headed dragon. Both returned to the castle to meet their parents. During the reuniont, The Father cast the spell to slow Graham's heart (fulfilling the second curse) and nearly killing King Graham. However, Rosella was able to travel to Tamir and bring back a magical fruit which broke the spell saving her father. Many years later, the Father's third curse lead to his children forging their own paths in other kingdoms. Alexander married Cassima becoming the ruler of the Land of the Green Isles and Rosella married Edgar becoming the crown princess of Etheria. Yet chance brought a new champion to fill the void. Connor returned from reforging the Mask of Eternity and defeating Lucreto. Having proven his nobility to King Graham, the king made Connor his First Knight; thus he became Graham's successor and heir to the throne. Multipe identities The Father Morgeilen took on the identity of The Father in order to hide his past. The Father, is an enigmatic figure, and remains mysterious throughout the game, even his face (appears cloaked) until the end of the game when he shows himself completely and curses Daventry. He is the head of a secret brotherhood and gives orders to Hagatha to kill Graham. He coveted his brothers powers, and sought after the Crown of the First King which contained the essence of that power. It is implied that he was behind abduction of Valanice in order to lure Graham in Kolyma. In the mean time, he used his identity of Gervain, a minister of Daventry (an identity that he took even before Graham left for Kolyma). He used the identity to set his plans in motion to be coronated in the untimely event of King Graham's death, as he was the second in command. As soon as The Father reveals his true self to Graham he puts three curses on Daventry; :Thrice now I curse, and from the first, your family shall feel the worse. :Soon shall you see, they'll surely be, in the most dire jeopardy. :Then, as your foe, 'tis I who'll sew, the spell to cause heart to slow. :And for my shame, for you the same, o'er Daventry your heirs shan't rein. Minister Gervain As part of his plan to take over the kingdom of Daventry, Morgeillen took on the identity of Minister Gervain. An identity based off of the original character Gerwain in the KQ2AGI manual. He acted prime minister until graham punched him in the face and tried to arrest him. During the ensuing sword fight, Graham got the upper hand, forcing Gervain to show his true identity. See Also; Gerwain vs. Gervain Behind the scenes According to one of the members of KQ2 team; "yep, the Father is indeed the brother of Daventry's First King (Leginemor) who was presumed (but not confirmed) dead during the war. Morgeilen is actually an anagram of Legenimor. According to KQ2VGA's vision, the Black Cloak Society is a brotherhood (hence Morgeilen being addressed as "Father") of followers, who try to get a steady influence in various parts of the world." One of the hints given for the character's name is that it was a name he hadn't heard used in 1000 years which would place him during the time of the Grand War, and he implies he knew Legenimor the first king of Daventry in the KQ2 (AGDI) timeline, who he seems to be jealous of, and who he thinks wasted his immortality. We also know he is after the crown at all costs, and seems jealous of the Daventry royalty. Plus there was the rather vague and mysterious reference to his name Morgeilen which mentioned he was the brother of Legenimor that was presumed dead as he had disappeared under mysterious circumstances during the Grand War around 1000 years back. It is was intended with the vague clues and innuendo linking the Father with period of 1000 years ago, KQ2 (AGDI) , that they were pointing to him being Morgeilen himself. Each of those facts explained his disrespect of his brother because he coveted his power, and the crown was a conduit to that power. It also explained the reason why he had not heard his name in 1000 years because he had been presumed dead. Some fans rightfully figured out that the title Father describes his position as the head of the brotherhood (the Black Cloak Society), while other members call each other brother and sister to indicate their membership. They also believe he could also be the very creator of the witches that follow him. It is hoped that future games will shed some light on this character, which is probably to be connected to major events and characters of the 'canonical' parts of the series, or making known characters, (Shadrack for example one of his other identities). He could even be Lucreto (a character that tried to reach a form of Acension during events of King's Quest: Mask of Eternity). It is possible that references to Ancients of which Legenimor and Morgeillen are members corresponds to the ancient magical society that Prophet Hector and the Aged One belonged to. It may also be possible that the prophecy mentioned in the book Legends of the darkest hour, when the sun, moon, and planets aligned in preparation for the Acension may be referring to the Cataclysm. The so called "Sign Power" may be related to the Mask of Eternity (which implied to represent the greatest source of power in Daventry). The references to sending powers to the cosmos and heavens, may be a reference to the Realm of the Sun where the Mask of Eternity is kept. If this scenario is correct, it shows that the evil Archon had servants on the world before breaking the Mask of Eternity, and that he broke the Mask of Eternity to regain Legenimor's power. It is also noteable that Connor's part in the story directly ties into Morgeilen's third curse. Although each curse was intended to destroy Daventry in some way, each one seemes to have been overcome in some manner. Alexander under his own will returned to Daventry and saved the kingdom, Rosella prevented her father from dieing, and Connor was able to step in to become the next heir. However, all of this remains pure speculation. The Father does not show up in Infamous Adventure's King's Quest III remake. It has also been confirmed by designers of The Silver Lining that he will not be mentioned in their game, as they want to remain true to the original continuity of the series. category:characters (Unofficial)